Republic of O'Brien (New World Map Game)
Overview The Republic of O'Brien is a conservative minded democratic republic lead by Taoiseach Eibhlín Éabha O'Brian. It is mostly rather rural and empty in nature. It has only has a few major cities in which 85% the population live, the rest of the country is sparsely populated farm land, forests and open countryside. It is mostly flat in nature apart from a odd few knowles and tors, but gets hillier in the south and mountainous in the west. The major river is the Shannon. It runs from the hills near Derry to the coast at Wexford. The highest peaks are is the 2,500ft Eagles' Perch, which is set 8 miles south west of Dornoch and 20 miles south west of the western border with Clan Ross; and the 2,000ft Crows' Nest which is set 10 mile south of Derry and 1 mile north of the southern national border. New Dublin, New Belfast, Wexford, Waterford and Carickfurgus are all major ports and centers of the fishing industry. New Dublin, New Belfast and Wexford all have dockyards and ship building facilities. Waterford and Carickfurgus have a steal mill and coking works in them. New Dublin and New Belfast are the principle Carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer, paint, mobile phone, smart phone, glass and plastics production center for the nation. New Dublin and New Belfast both have a modest motor vehicle industry. The rural city of Sligo are Dundalk are in the middle of the nation and major farming centers. Derry is on the hilly southern inland border region and is the center of the stone quarrying and paper industries. Dornoch is a small coal mining town near the border with Ross. A major gravel mining pit is 1 mile south of it and a modest oil shale quarry 1 mile to the north east of it. The equally small farming towns of Swindon, Bicester, Cork, Tara, Cardiff and Newry are a few miles north east of it. The small commuter village of Croydon is 1.5 miles south west of New Dublin. The small village of Flynn is in the far south east of the nation and 10 miles south of it, is the small hamlet of Bainbridge. A paper mill and chemical works are located just south of Flynn. A small tin, zinc, copper and lead mine are located just outside Tara, Newry and Cardiff. Garda Síochána (meaning "the Guardian of the Peace"), more commonly referred to as the Gardaí number 160,000 full time and 25,000 part time officers. The national collage is the 150 student Flynn/Briggs Collage in New Belfast. The national university is the 50 student O'Higgins University in New Dublin. Counties #New Dublin city #New Belfast city #Wexford city #Waterford city #Sligo city #Dundalk city #Derry city #Carickfurgus city #Dornochshire #Flynnshire #Middlandshire #Croydonshire Transport The New Dublin-New Belfast conurbanisation has a tram system, several railway stations, a good park and ride bus service, many taxis and an orbital 2 lain ring road traffic releaf road system. Their is a 3 lane motorway and a 4 track moderate capacity passenger railway connecting both New Dublin and New Belfast to Carickfurgus, Sligo, Dundalk, Dornoch, Flynn, Waterford, Wexford and Derry. Most other places are linked by reasonable roads and have a reasonable bus and/or taxi service. File:George_Street_(West),_Croydon_-_geograph.org.uk_-_829855.jpg|The New Dublin tram in the southern suburb of Croydon Lane in 1000AF. File:Neasden_metropolitan_line_station_geograph-2384536-by-Ben-Brooksbank.jpg|The New Dublin's Haughey Street junction in 950AF. History The state formed 275 AF after breaking from the Clan Ross over a depute concerning fishing rights. Relations were repaired and vassel-hood excepted in 325AF and things have been peaceful ever since. The Punt was in in fiscal union with the Ross Pound untill 1007.5. The nation slowly developed from a peasant farming state to a semi-developed rural backwater over the centuries. Things improved greatly as it invested much of it's own money in to the nation's telecommunications, docks, roads, automotive goods, moblie phones, domestic appliances, farms, paint works, paper mills and quarries since about 900AF, but the nation is still a bit under developed and technologically backward. The economy was chaotic and in near continual free-fall until 800AF, leveled out untill 900AF, either grown slightly or stayed even since 900AF, but has grown steadly since 1008. The family O'Brian is dominant, but other notable families are O'Higgins, Kerney, Cosgrove, McGuire, Burke, Fitzgerald, O'Sullivan, McGinuiss, Flynn, Reese, Griffiths, McFall, Ross (a branch of the Rossian Rosses), Brooks, Smith, O'Mally, Bookbinder and Briggs. Economy The economy is looking a bit poor in the industrial sector, but technological stuff is mostly up to date. Things are now steadly improving. The fiscal union with Ross was sucsesfuly and the O'Brien Punt is a stable and stron currency now. Overseas The North Eastern Islands, O'Brian Island and the O'Higgins coast. Tax #Income tax- rich 25%, middle earners 20% and poor people 10%. #Stamp duty on selling houses- 2%. #VAT- 10%. #Beer duty- 6%. #National insurance- 7%. #Car sales tax- 2%. #Corporation tax- 0%. #Capital gains tax-0. #Tobacco duty- 1%. #Fule duty (petrole, diesel and paraffin)- 1%. Armed forces Armed forces were created in 275AF and currently number 126,545 (almost all are armed with either a pistol, sub-machine guns and/or a rifle) and are largly only meant to act as a domestic peacekeeping/civil defense force in time of crisis or invasion. There was a 10 year upgrade that ended in 1017, so it could be able to take on any overseas assault on the homeland and is ready to do so. The elite forces are the 100 man An O'Brien Fórsa Ionsaí Náisiúnta Ceilte (The O'Brien Covert National Attack Force (or the: OCNAF)). A cruse missile equivalent to the Kh-59 is tried out at Fort Dornoch, has teething problems and is abandoned in 1017. Navy #1 Stealth multi-role frigate (akin to the INS Shivalik). #1 guided missile frigate. #1 frigate. #5 coastal patrol vessels. #3 offshore patrol vessel. #2 supply ships. #6 patrol boats. #5 mine hunters. #5 mine layers. #2 fishery protection vessels. #2 coastal patrol submarines. #1 ammunition ship. #1 light assault ship. ##1 ASW helicopter ##1 utility helicopter ##1 troop carrying helicopter ##1 troops only landing craft ##1 tank only landing craft #1 corvette. #1 radar picket ship. # Carickfegus Navy Communications Station. # Carickfegus Radar Posts I and II. # Carickfurgus Navel Base. # New Dublin Navel Base. # New Belfast Navel Base. Airforce #50 air to air missiles like the OTL K-13 (missile), #20 interceptors. #15 VSTOL fighters (akin to the British Aerospace Sea Harrier). #10 cargo aircraft. #10 fighters akin to the OTL Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17. #10 short range bombers. #10 fighters akin to the OTL McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet. #10 troop transports. #10 trainers akin to the OTL Mikoyan MiG-AT #5 reconnaissance jets #5 fighter bombers akin to the OTL Sukhoi Su-17 #5 maritime patrol aircraft. #5 ground attack aircraft. #2 attack helicopters #Derry Air Base #Cardiff Air Base #New Dublin Air Base. #Carickfurgus Air Base. Army #50 Jeeps. #65 cargo trucks. #25 troop trucks. #25 non-amphibious armored cars. #325 field mortars. #40 non-amphibious APCs. #25 anti-tank missiles (akin to the the M47 Dragon). #25 anti-tank missiles (comparable to the FGM-148 Javelin) #25 anti-tank missiles (comparable to the Type 01 LMAT.) #20 light tanks. #20 shoulder launched SAM (akin to the AGM-176 Griffin) #15 light tanks like the OTL M41 Walker Bulldog #10 SAM units equivalent to the Vityaz missile system #10 amphibious armored cars. #10 light artillery cannons. #10 O'Brian Class amphibious APCs. (akin to the BTR-80) #10 anti-tank artillery guns. #10 heavy tanks (akin to the T-54/55). #10 medium tanks. #10 armored recovery vehicles. #5 main battle tanks like the OTL Leopard 1, #2 utility helicopters. #2 reconnaissance helicopters. #2 troop carrying helicopters. #2 Cargo carrying helicopters. # New Belfast Army Camp. # Fort Dornoch Army Camp. # New Dublin Army Camp. # Flynn Army Camp. Air defenses # 25 Teeth Class SAM (analogous to Bloodhound) # 25 Grey Class SAM (analogous to Thunderbird) # 50 Helix Class SAM (analogous to S-75 Dvina) # 5 SAM units equivalent to the air defece system #2 utility helicopters. #2 Cargo carrying helicopters. # Derry SAM missile battery # Fort Dornoch SAM missile battery # Carickfergus SAM missile battery # New Dublin SAM missile battery Coastguard #2 utility helicopters. #1 Cargo carrying helicopters #1 coastal patrol vessel. #1 offshore patrol vessel. #1 maritime patrol aircraft. #Carickfurgus Air Base. Images LE_Aisling.jpg|The ONV Felix and ONV Shamrock look like offshore patrol vessel ONV Seagull, moored in New Belfast, that was built in 999AF. LE_Ciara.jpg|The coastal patrol vessels look like this one, the ONV Pidgion, moored in New Belfast, and we built in 989AF. Milly_Tant_and_Harrier.jpg|12 VSTOL fighters were made in 998AF. The depot in question is at New Dublin Airbase. Destroyed_US_RF-4C_Phantom_II.jpg|The 6th fighter bomber was arsoned by yobs in 995AF at Derry Airbase. BTR-80_swimming.jpg|A O'Brian Class amphibious APC of the coast line of Carickfergus, near the Carickfurgus Navy Base. TOW missile Fort Pickett.jpg|Anti-tank missile fired at Fort Dornoch. SA-2 Guideline.JPG|The SAM missile battery near Derry Air Base. HMS Atherstone 1942 IWM H 23637.jpg|The Destroyer Escort ONV Tara was built in 960AF, decommissioned in 990AF and is now a museum ship in Carickfurgus. USS Leahy DLG-16.jpg|The Frigate ONV Beer was built in 970AF and mothballed at Carickfugus in 990AF HMS Somerset (F82).jpg|The Guided Missile frigate ONV Fiacla. DN-ST-89-01531.jpg|The Frigate ONV O'Brien at Wexford. T-55 4.jpg|A heavy tank. Shivalik_Maiden_Sortie.jpg|The stealth multi-role frigate ONV Orla. Law #Crime rates are low out side of the drunken inner cities. #Bail dose not exist. #Probation dose not exist. #Parole dose not exsist. #Jails are harsh places and very difficult to get out of. #Murderers are hung (they do have the right to a retrial to overturn the conviction if they can). #Kids are corporeally punished at school (caine, belt, slipper, slaping with a opoen hand and/or a rule) #Waring hoodies is banned. #Swearing and spiting at cops, judges, magistrates, priests and politicians are banned. #Abortion is illegal unless the mother's life is at risk (we don't want to upset the Church). #Homosexuality, bestiality, porn, buggery, pedos, drugs and gay/lesbian sex are all banned. #Drinking alcohol or being publicly drunk outside of a car is banned between 0.00:00 and 09.00:00. Drunk driving are banned at any time. #Torture of convicts is not officially sanctioned, since a size 11 Doc Martin type shoe can always slam them in the blocks before they are questioned (the classics always work on a stubborn suspect). #There is a general freedom of faith, but Christians always get the best out of it and devil worship/black magic is banned. #Anyone under 21 can't drink alcohol, can't vote and can't get a driving licence. #If any one kicks off in any of New Dublin's many pubs and off-licences, they are expected to calm down once the Gardi arrive or have a size 11 Doc Martin type shoe slam them in the blocks before they are nicked (the classics always work on a rowdy night). Election results Republic of O'Brien election 913.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 913.5. Republic of O'Brien election 918.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 918.5. Republic of O'Brien election 923.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 923.5. Republic of O'Brien election 928.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 928.5. Republic of O'Brien election 938.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 938.5. Republic of O'Brien election 943.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 943.5. Republic of O'Brien election 948.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 948.5. Republic of O'Brien election 953.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 953.5. Republic of O'Brien election 958.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 958.5. Republic of O'Brien election 963.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 963.5. Republic of O'Brien election 968.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 968.5. Republic of O'Brien election 973.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 973.5. Republic of O'Brien election 978.5..png|Republic of O'Brien election 978.5. Republic of O'Brien election 978.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 978.5. Republic of O'Brien election 983.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 983.5. Republic of O'Brien election 988.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 988.5. Republic of O'Brien election 993.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 993.5. Republic of O'Brien election 998.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 998.5. Republic of O'Brien election 1003.5.png|Republic of O'Brien election 1003.5. Republic of O'Brien 1008.5 election resuls..png|Republic of O'Brien 1008.5 election results. Republic of O'Brien 1013.5 election resuls.png|Republic of O'Brien election 2013.5. Media Each major town and cities has a analogue FM local digital radio service. 2d igital FM station are in New Dublin. There are 3 national digital AM radio and 2 digital VHF colour TV channels. Many family have video recorders, CD players and land line phones. 70% have mobile phones and 27.5% have smart phones. Fiber optic phone lines, 4 G phones and broadband internet are commonplace through out thew land. 95% have the internet, of which 75% have Boardband internet. Wifi Internet is mostly confined to the major coastal urban centers (principally the New Belfast-New Dublin conurbation), libraries, colleges, university and schools. The Government, police (the Gardi), military, big business, etc, also use it for offical information transfer such as tax returns and ordering supplies). The national newspaper is the O'Brien National Journal newspaper. All major urban settlements also have a local news paper. Category:New World (Map Game)